


Liberada

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Carta, Drabble, F/M, Lyoko, Recuerdos, Romance, torre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Un día me despertaste. No sabías lo que hacías. Me llamaste con un nombre que decidimos con toda prisa y enseguida me presentaste a tus amigos.  Descubrimos juntos qué era XANA, qué eran los monstruos, y me prometiste sacarme de allí. Conseguimos que recordara mi nombre. Aelita.Un día, no sabías lo que hacías y me devolviste mi vida.





	Liberada

Jeremie volvía solo a su habitación una noche más. Estaba agotado, y ni siquiera recordaba ya cómo se sentía cuando luchaba contra XANA. Parecía que su enemigo se hubiera metamorfoseado en libros a lo largo de esos meses de paz. Pero se sentía feliz de cansarse así, porque se cansaba por algo que le gustaba, no por perder su vida.

Por otro lado, sólo quería dejarse caer muerto en la cama.

Cuando lo hizo, notó el aroma de Aelita. Habían estado estudiando juntos durante el descanso del mediodía, aunque luego habían recibido una buena bronca por estar en las habitaciones cuando no tocaba.

Jeremie sonrió. Era una pasada estudiar con ella. Quizás no lo que todo el mundo (más bien nadie) disfrutaría como momento romántico, pero para él lo era. Hablar largo y tendido sobre física, o informática, o mates, y que le entendieran y debatieran con él era lo mejor que le podría pasar.

—Deja de soñar despierto, Belpois. Tienes trabajo pendiente por hacer —se regañó. Agarró el cojín para darse el placer de apoyar la cabeza un poco antes de ponerse a ello y arrugó un papel sin querer—. ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Tuvo que abrir la luz para leerlo, no podía ver nada estando casi a oscuras.

Era una carta. Ponía que era de Aelita. Siendo ella esperaba un poco de rosa, pero era muy corriente, blanca, mal pegada, esas cosas. Se puso nervioso de golpe, a ver si se había enfadado, o se iba, o algo…

Pensando en que probablemente la hubiera escondido ahí ese mismo día, se puso a leer.

* * *

Un día me despertaste.

No sabías lo que hacías. Me llamaste con un nombre que decidimos con toda prisa y enseguida me presentaste a tus amigos. Algo estaba ocurriendo y lo podía sentir, pero no podía llegar hasta vosotros.

Estaba en Lyoko, sola, rodeada de monstruos sin saberlo, sin recordar quién era. Sólo sabíamos que corría peligro. Yo, y el resto del mundo. Descubrimos juntos qué era XANA, qué eran los monstruos, y me prometiste sacarme de allí. Conseguimos que recordara mi nombre. Aelita.

Había tantas cosas que no comprendía… No las recordaba. Me sentaba frustrada en una torre de paso intentando entender, estudiaba sin parar el mundo, a XANA, estudiaba Lyoko, todo para salir de allí. Mi cerebro funcionaba de forma increíble, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que mi corazón estuviera anestesiado.

Cuando te conectabas y me hablabas, todas las curiosidades me entraban de golpe y no te dejaba de atiborrar a preguntas que ahora me parecen estúpidas, pero que en su momento eran tan interesantes. Tú me lo contabas todo con una sonrisa en los labios. Estabas implicado al cien por cien en liberarme de Lyoko y no te reías de mí ni me mirabas por encima del hombro. Me tratabas como si quisieras enseñarme todo lo que existía en el mundo.

Hablábamos de sentidos. Sensaciones. Sentimientos. Hablamos tanto de amor que tardé poco en darme cuenta de que lo estábamos sintiendo. Tú te quedabas atontado en silencio en tu silla durante minutos, a veces hasta sin decir nada, y yo no te dejaba de decir que quería experimentar un beso contigo, pero sólo porque tú eras tú. Era tan poca cosa que podía decirlo tan tranquilamente, y era tan importante que luego, cuando te ibas, la sensación perduraba unos instantes y la torre donde esperaba, a salvo, se convertía en un cielo en el que volar no se sentía como navegar entre datos, sino como algo liberador.

Las torres, además de todo lo que significaban para Lyoko, pasaron a ser mi pequeña zona de liberación de sentimientos. Pocos eran, pero como más cerca estaba de ir a vivir a la Tierra, más podía sentir.

Un día me contaste que la vez que me viniste a ver y te quedaste en el limbo, a punto de desaparecer, fue uno de los mejores de tu vida. Fueron unos segundos apenas. Fue la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara. Nunca supe expresar el alivio y la alegría de verte a salvo como es debido, aunque hice lo que pude. Por una vez, además, pude rescatarte yo. Recuerdo la de días que estuvimos encariñados y cómo los demás se reían amistosamente de ti.

Sin embargo, seguía anestesiada. Seguía descubriendo emociones a paso muy lento. Lo sé porque todo se me vino encima muy deprisa cuando conseguiste traerme a la Tierra por primera vez.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que había dejado de percibir en Lyoko. Me pareció un sitio realmente frío al instante, y tu mundo era todo lo opuesto.

Me resulta muy fácil escoger mi momento favorito en mi corta vida: la primera noche que pasamos juntos.

Fue como si mi cerebro hubiera dicho «vale, te he mantenido activa durante todo este tiempo. Ahora me apago para descansar», y todo fueron emociones, me dejé llevar, no pensé en nada, sólo hablaba, o me hablabas, nos hicimos aquellas horribles fotos en el fotomatón (que creía que era un escáner, me sigo riendo de eso), me helaba de frío, tenía algo de hambre y tú desprendías un calor protector que me impulsaba inconscientemente a estar cerca de ti. Era otra Aelita la que estaba allí, no era aquella que decía sin ningún tacto que quería que nos besáramos, o que se mostraba con el mismo tono de voz siempre. Era la que reía, la que corría libre, la que te tomaba la mano sin temor. No llegué a pensar en ese beso que nos habíamos prometido tantas veces, simplemente pensé que despedirme con un beso en tu mejilla era el mejor agradecimiento que se me pudo ocurrir por… absolutamente todo.

Sería injusto decir que te lo agradezco todo a ti, nuestros amigos han hecho milagros para mantenernos a todos unidos y a salvo pero…

Un día, no sabías lo que hacías y me devolviste mi vida.

* * *

Jeremie acabó de leer la carta sonriendo, como si hubiera vivido toda su vida así (y no siendo un seriote amargado, como acostumbraban a decirle).

Entonces se giró hacia la puerta, para cerrarla. Oía a sus compañeros discutir y a otros haciendo ruido por los pasillos. El toque de queda aún no había llegado, pero no le faltaría mucho, los alumnos se preparaban para dejar el día atrás.

Cuando iba a cerrarla, Aelita apareció de detrás del muro con una sonrisa tímida (de esas que ya no le pegaban tanto, porque se había vuelto bastante atrevida) y una mirada expectante. Jeremie tardó como medio segundo en esconder la carta detrás de su cuerpo.

—¡Qué tonto! Si soy yo la que debería esconderse.

Jeremie seguía mudo, pero la dejó pasar.

—¿Te ha gustado? Ahora que ya vivimos en paz quería hacerte saber todo esto.

—Bueno, en realidad ya lo sabía… —«Uh, error, reescribe eso», pensó que le echaría en cara—. Pero me ha encantado que lo dijeras. Yo, bueno… no soy el más hábil…

—Ya lo sé, tus palabras corren más que tu cerebro —se burló, sonriendo—. Pero sigo adorando que me hicieras unas alas tan bonitas en Lyoko.

Jeremie sonrió torpemente, tan azorado como estaba, igual que cuando Aelita las descubrió. «Espabila, tienes que dejar de alterarte por todo», se castigó. Su maravilla rosa estaba delante de él sonriendo, quizás esperando algo, o quizás precisamente haciendo que se pusiera de los nervios, porque se conocían ya, y él ahí, atontado.

—Yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti…

—No tienes que hacerme ninguno —le dijo, acercándose mucho y tomando sus manos discretamente—. Te tendrás que leer de nuevo la carta, porque ya me lo has hecho. Nunca te lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

Por una vez en la vida, Jeremie se esperó ese beso que decía con todas las letras «amor, paz y armonía». Una vez más ese aroma tan dulzón que no identificaba, pero que le encantaba. Aún estaba saboreando el momento (literalmente) cuando se acabó.

—Pero no me importaría que saliéramos a dar una vuelta por el parque o ir al cine, ahora que tenemos tiempo.

—Eso está hecho.

Aelita se fue con una sonrisa y dando un botecito discreto, y saludó antes de desaparecer. Jeremie se quedó plantado allí un buen rato, con la carta en la mano, soñando despierto.

La realidad era maravillosa.

**FIN**


End file.
